Broken Promises
by Reira Redemption
Summary: Bree is offered a second chance at life, she wants to make this time count with the Cullens but they don't seem to want her; except Carlisle and Esme. She just wants someone to understand, someone to care personally, someone to love her, but it seems so unlikely as she waits for the Volturi to review her case. Follow Bree as she learns her place in the Cullen home and falls inlove.
1. Chapter 1

Bree was disoriented, her bright ruby eyes flicked from every corner of the field as the horrible pain faded from her body. She whimpered out the answers Jane wanted and remained on her back. She twitched from the pain and tried to remain calm as drizzles of rain came falling down. The young newborn listened closely as the people around her spoke. She wasn't sure of where she was, but knew her life was in danger.

"This one cannot afford to be left alive. We must tie up all loose ends." The woman's voice, maybe a teenager is more like, sounded cold and made Bree shiver though a part of her mind knew she couldn't feel any temperature.

"Please Jane, allow us to take responsibility for the newborn. She didn't know that she was acting under false pretenses." This man had a kind and caring voice, Bree wished she had the strength to get up and go towards it.

"We cannot allow that Carlisle. We have our orders to dispose of all the newborns created in the Seattle Army."

"Aro has allowed us to handle the situation with Bella and I am sure if I spoke to him personally, he'd allow Bree to live under my care. She is a newborn that was created for selfish purposes and wasn't given a chance at this life."

He paused briefly, glancing to Bree though she couldn't see it. "To end her so abruptly when she surrendered and is willing to live peacefully is unjust."

The woman was quiet for a few minutes, Bree barely heard as she made a little scoffing sound. "I will let Aro know of this, only because I do not wish to displease my master. He will be in touch."

And then it was silent, there was the sound of falling rain and the movement of feet. Bree blinked rapidly to clear her vision, everything was piecing together again.

A woman with a heart shaped face came into view. She had the golden eyes and a kind smile with chocolate brown hair. Bree wanted to return the smile, but remained still. She could feel the womans hand pressing against her forehead. The womans name was on the tip of her tongue, she remembered her mates name and the cold womans name, but this female… her name escaped Bree.

"I'm Esme Cullen, I'm going to help you up now alright?" Her arm shifted under Bree's shoulder, getting her into a sitting position. Bree could see her vision turn and roll as her mind resettled.

"What happen?" Bree could smell the scent of the amazing human, but her control had always been stronger than all the other newborns in her 'coven'. She was thirsty, but she wasn't going to die after being given a new lease on life.

"The Volturi are going to review your case. For now, you'll stay with my family." Esme offered Bree a sweet smile and helped her stand. The majority of the pain was gone and only left a slight throb in a few of Bree's muscles.

Bree scanned the field, the kind blonde haired male; Carlisle was talking to the bronze haired man and his human. She watched curiously as the human clung tightly to the male. Bree wanted to ask about it, but decided to remain quiet.

As her head turned, Bree noticed the other blonde male glaring at her. His hair was wild and his eyes were an intense gold, he was angry, it seemed at her. She gulped and her eyes jumped to the big burly male that had killed Raoul. He had a big grin and his large arm was resting over the beautiful blonde females shoulders. They kissed and a little pang flicked against Bree's heart; she missed Diego.

"Are you alright, Bree?" Esme was holding Bree by her waist, holding both her arms to her sides; this family didn't trust her.

From the corner of her eye, Bree watched as a short female with spiky black hair danced over to the angry blonde. She watched curiously as the pair kissed and the pixie like woman draped against him.

Bree watched as Carlisle approached; she tensed tightly. He had nearly killed her, only by her begging had he ceased, but how bad could he be? He and his wife offered her a home, not a coven, but a home.

"How are you Bree?" He was watching her closely, his gaze shifting to Esme. Bree carefully, slowly, unlatched herself from Esme's grip, hoping for Carlisle to relax as she took a half step to the right.

"I am fine."

Carlisle looked a little amused as he nodded, offering Esme a hand. Esme in turn asked Bree to walk ahead and listen carefully as they gave her instructions.

She did so, noting that the bronze haired male and his human left. The angry male walked in sync to Bree, but the pixie girl was gone. Bree kept her gaze ahead as she walked, she could still smell the wolves, but didn't see any. She was curious about them, but decided against asking.

Bree kept walking, listening as Esme and Carlisle spoke in hushed whispers about what occurred during the battle. She felt like a huge burden as they decided where she'd sleep and how they'd take care of her blood lust despite the fact that she was in total control of herself; or at least seemed to be.

The one thing Bree kept trying to ignore was the presence of the male to her left. He was obviously watching her, analyzing her. Bree was far from stupid, she was only sixteen when she was turned, but she had been a bright human and most of it carried over into her vampiric life. A tiny sigh escaped Bree's lips as she thought of the few memories she had left from High School and returning home to her parents.

The newborn couldn't remember her parents faces or voices, but she remembered the love and that had been enough.

XxX

Bree had hesitantly entered the home, Esme and Carlisle behind her and the male in front of her. She was told to sit in a corner and so she did. She crossed her legs and remained statue still as she watched the minutes tick on the digital clock, a full hour passing before the entire coven was back in the living room.

She didn't look at any of them, she didn't inhale or exhale and she refused to move because the male had been watching her the entire time. He hadn't spoken since the order to sit was given and she didn't like the idea of being treated as a dog, but given her situation, she didn't have any choice.

"Our family has decided, since you did surrender and do seem willing to change your lifestyle, we will help you in any way we can. The main rule for the house, is that you cannot eat humans and so long as you are in our care, you won't touch human blood. Is that understood?" Carlisle's voice was still kind, but it was also firm. Bree nodded, sighing a little.

"We've set up a room for you downstairs, because Bella is also a part of this family and Edward has a room on the top floor, we can't risk you being around her right now."

Bree nodded again, it was the only movement she was willing to risk with everyone watching her.

"I know you've met my mate and wife, Esme, but let me introduce the rest of the family. This is Edward, the human that he is in a relationship with is Bella. Over there, is Emmett, the big fellow and his mate and wife Rosalie. Alice is beside Rose, and Jasper, her mate and husband, is beside Alice." He paused, which he seemed to do a lot, his eyes returning to Bree.

"I need you to understand, we aren't a typical coven, we are a family. I consider the members of my family to be my children and Esme their mother. Now, that you are part of the family, you're another daughter and so will Bella. I hope that makes sense and that you're comfortable with it."

Bree wasn't sure what to say, she barely remembered her human family and being with Riley wasn't being in a family. She glanced around the room, everyone seemed distant and almost uninterested in her; except Edward. He looked wary and a little pissed.

"I… I don't know. Your family doesn't seem to want me around Carlisle."

Carlisle took a glance at his kids and a few returned his gaze. He concluded that it made perfect sense for Bree to feel that way, but it would just take time for them to warm up to her.

"Maybe that is the case now, but we will make adjustments Bree. You are family now."

Bree decided to let it go, her eyes roaming the lavish house for a half minute before speaking again.

"Is there anyway I could get a shower and change of clothes…? I'm also thirsty." Bree already assumed she wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone and decided to ask for what she needed and wanted, rather than doing it herself. The last thing she wanted to do was lose a limb. She was still wary of these people, even if they called themselves a family.

"Yes, I need to report to the hospital, but Esme would be glad to go hunting with you."

"No, Carlisle, allow me to go with the newborn. We don't want to risk Esme's life." Jasper, the angry one stepped forward. Bree was suddenly annoyed, who the hell did he think he was?

"Thank you for offering Jasper, but I think Bree would like a say on who she hunts with." The fact that Carlisle wanted her input made her lips twitch at the corners. She nearly smiled as their gazes fell onto her.

"I'd like to hunt with Esme. I might be a newborn, but I'm not stupid enough to hurt someone that is kind to me."

XxX

**Don't know how I feel about the story...not confident. Please review.**

**Rei**


	2. Chapter 2

Bree sat in her room, on the floor. She had tossed all the furniture out that morning and dry sobbed most of the day. She hated this life, she hated waiting for a judgment that most likely ended in her death.

It hurt Bree to the core, this coven, this family, none of them accepted her. Edward kept his distance for Bella's sake even though Bree hadn't touched human blood since her arrival into the Cullen home.

Jasper practically despised her, Alice was only interested in playing Barbie, but never actually spoke to Bree about herself.

Emmett would sometimes play video games with Bree and that seemed to be her only real connection with anyone, but even then Rose would come and drag him away after two hours and Bree would be alone again.

Then there was Esme, she only got so much time with Esme while Carlisle was at work and then she'd be busy with her husband.

Bree missed Diego, he was the only one who ever took a real interest in her. She missed Fred, she wished she'd gone with him when she had the chance. She missed her human life which she mostly didn't remember. Bree even missed Riley to some extent, because despite the fact that it was a fake type of attention and adoration, it had filled a gap in her heart.

After spending months with the Cullens, they still didn't trust her around any human, especially Bella. It frustrated her so much, she didn't crave Bella or any human. She actually enjoyed the new diet, it let her think more clearly and allowed her to be more stable and in control of her already controlled life.

The six month old paced the empty room, she could feel the venom over her dulling topaz eyes and the burn of thirst filling her senses. She whimpered and groaned and longed for a companion for the first time since she woke up as a vampire. She'd accepted her lonliness before, had relished it when she saw other vampires getting abused and destroyed, but now that she was civilized, that she as in a 'family', all she wanted was one friend.

_Screw the rules. _Bree thought, she opened her window and jumped down the two stories. She dashed off into the forest, looking for wild game. There was the boundry where the wolves lived and Bree was half tempted to cross it. Actually, she was more than tempted to run off, but that would surely cut her new life short.

Spending time in the forest made Bree feel alone, but out here she didn't expect to find a single person whom would want to speak to her, let alone be in the forest at all.

Nearing the creek that separated the two pieces of land, Bree stayed hidden within the tree tops. She sat, feeding off a small squirrel as she listened to the slow roll of thunder up above, she wanted to race home to get away from it; an unlogical fear she had of it, but she didn't want to go home.

Dropping the furry little corpse, Bree watched as something moved on the other side of the creek. It wasn't a wolf, but it smelt like one. Catching a glimpse of tanned skin, Bree became curious, though she didn't move.

Bree observed as a tall man, dressed in denim shorts paced back and forth on the very edge of the creek. He rubbed at his short black hair and starred up at the sky directly above himself. He looked to be about twenty and had a serious face with brows pulled close. She idly wondered what his name was, but didn't give it much thought.

Her next series of ramblings to her inner self was, how come he was nearly naked and why was he alone? In the forest?

Her eyes carefully roamed from his neck to his chest; it was well chiseled and led down to an eight pack of abs. His legs were well toned and his arms weren't huge, a little beefier than Emmetts but still slender. In one word, he was a God. An Indian God.

Suddenly, Bree was having flash backs of her classroom on the Native-American Wars. It was flashing so quickly that Bree couldn't tell apart the two visions in front of her eyes; the classroom or the forest. Even her nose was picking up the smells of the humans surrounding her, she remembered her teachers face.

Bree was becoming disoriented and fumbled on the tree limb she'd been sitting on, she slipped and fell to the forest with a loud thud. She scrambled on the ground, trying to catch her barrings as the vision continued, she yelped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, her head turned and she could see her best friends face, but didn't remember her name. The girl was saying something, she smiled at Bree, and then Bree could feel a smile tug on her own mouth.

Then it was over, she was laying on the ground as a crumpled mess and couldn't even remember where she was or what had just happened though the vision was fresh in her mind. It played over and over again and Bree began to whimper, she was having a huge headache.

With her eyes tightly closed and her arms folded around her skull, Bree breathed deeply, trying to regain her composure. She was lifted all of a sudden and all her instincts said run, but her body and mind were incapable of doing so.

The arms around her and the scent that was right up against her nose made Bree feel safe. She tentivly reached for the person holding her, he was so warm, she thought her skin was burning. Bree held tightly to the person, but her eyes stayed shut as her mind recovered. She knew he was moving her, but she couldn't bring herself to care where.

The man would take care of her; the Indian God would tend to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had watched the small vampire fall from the tree, he could tell the girl was going through something because she was twitching and scrambling frantically at the ground. Then, she just dropped and held her head.

Despite the fact that every fiber in Sam's body told him to turn around and head home, he crossed the boundary line and leaned over her. She whimpered and groaned, but she wasn't saying anything. From what Sam could tell, she was alone and he had no idea if she was on good terms with the Cullens.

Without giving too much thought, Sam lifted the petite girl and held her to his chest bridal style. Her eyes remained tightly closed, but her arm hooked around his shoulder. She seemed to be breathing in his scent which made Sam curious.

She turned herself in his arms and pressed her nose to his right pectoral. Sam gave her body a gentle rock, just holding her and cradling her for a moment. He hadn't realized how long it had been since he last held someone and it felt good. It felt right.

Sam's mind wondered back to Leah… God he had loved her, but she sadly died in a car accident after her Father's passing with her cousin, Emily. His heart panged a bit at the thought, he hadn't held another person like this since she died. And it really hadn't been that long, but he didn't realize how much he missed the delicate touch of another.

Slowly, Sam headed for the Cullen home. This female was so petite, she couldn't have been more than eighteen when she was turned. She had long dark, wavy hair, a button nose and small, but full lips. He didn't know the color of her eyes, but he assumed they'd be gold since she smelt of the forest and fresh animal blood.

He also noted that this girl, did not feel cold like all the other vampires did. She wasn't warm, but she felt…. Alive. Her flesh felt toned, not hard, and that made Sam all the more curious.

Sam came upon the Cullen home which he really didn't like. He didn't want to be here, on their land, but Carlisle was very understanding and he'd know that Sam had good reason.

The door to the house opened and it was Edward. He looked at Sam oddly then to the girl. Edward barely turned, calling Esme.

"Come in Sam." The male vampire stepped aside for Sam to come into the home, he hesitantly did so and stood awkwardly holding the girl whom clung to him.

Esme, Carlisle's mate, came from the kitchen. She actually looked worried as she headed for Sam.

"What happen? Where did you find her?" Esme originally was reaching for the girl, but stopped mid-way as she looked at how the female held onto Sam.

"I was running the territory line and she fell out of a tree. I wasn't going to get involved, but she seemed… unbalanced.. somewhat disoriented and I decided I'd bring her to your home since she was on your land."

Esme looked to Edward and he just shook his head. "She's rambling about Native-American wars and an Indian God. Her mind is scrambled right now."

"Esme, who is she?"

Looking to Sam, Esme smiled a bit. "Her name is Bree and she's the newest member to our family… it's a complicated story and I'd rather my husband explain it to you… Would you be willing to lie her down in the guest bedroom?"

Sam found it odd, if she was family now, why was she in the guest bedroom?

"She trashed her bedroom earlier today. Bree's been upset." Edward explained, pointing to the stairs. "If you don't mind, it the first bedroom on the left."

Although Sam didn't like entering the home anymore than needed, he really didn't want to put Bree down. For whatever reason he really liked her despite the fact that she hadn't yet spoke to him.

Sam headed up the stems, giving the nob a flick as he carefully held Bree in one arm, his hand holding her thigh tenderly.

Once the door was open, he walked into the room and went straight for the large bed. He leaned forward to set Bree down, but she wouldn't let him go.

For the next few minutes, Sam struggled to get Bree unwrapped from around his neck. She whined at one point, mumbling "Don't go."

He sighed, feeling defeated as Esme came into the room. She offered him a kind smile as she came over to him.

"I can't get her to let go."

"I can tell."

Esme curled an arm around Bree's waist while Same unhooked her arm from his neck. She whimpered loudly as her body fell into Esme's arms whom then set her onto the bed.

"Thank you Sam. I appreciate you taking the time to bring her here. I sent Jasper and Emmett looking for her an hour ago."

Sam had so many questions, but being the quiet type, he just nodded and headed for the front door. He'd done what he came to do and now it was time to leave.

The farther Sam got away from Bree, the more he wanted to turn around. He couldn't explain it, he couldn't understand why he was drawn to the girl.

Once Sam got to the front door, he was stopped by Edward.

"I've called Carlisle. He'd like to thank you personally and asked if you'd be willing to come by after 9 PM tonight?"

He really, really wanted to tell the blood sucker off, but instead he trampled the idea out and gave Edward a nod. "I'll see you tonight then."

XxX

Sam, At Home

XxX

Since he left the Cullen home, Sam had been feeling an intense pull to go back. It was the first time he ever felt like this, and he was growing more curious and more concerned.

Around three, the pack flooded into his house carrying pizza boxes and beer. God, he hated beer… but he really wanted to be drunk so he drank heavily despite the fact that it would be burned up within an hour.

Sam was in his recliner, eating and drinking which was unusual for him to drink at all. He was normally chewing the rest of the pack out for buying beer at all.

"Yo, Sam, what's wrong man?" Jared had paused the movie, looking at Sam. The remainder of the pack slowly turned their attention to the soon to be conversation.

"Nothing Jared."

"Nah, man, something is bugging you."

With a sigh, Sam decided to ask what had been on the forefront of his mind since he left the Cullens.

"What does imprinting feel like?"

Jared, Paul, and Quil all looked excited at the question since they'd already imprinted. For once, the pack members were able to help the alpha personally.

"Well, the basics are the only being tied to them forever, like they're now your anchor to earth, but the feeling? It's like…" Quil paused, thinking it over for a moment when Paul jumped in.

"It's like a pull, it's constant and if you're away too long, you'll get jittery."

Jared nodded his agreement. "That's true, for me, whenever I'm away too long, I'm not just jittery, but I'm like stressing out and my heart is beating rapidly."

"Did you imprint?" Embry was suddenly excited, he was only a few feet from Sam and the smile plastered on his face made Sam wanna smack him.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"C'mon! Who is she?" Seth asked eagerly as he stuffed another slice of pizza into his mouth.

"She's… Well. I don't want to say until I'm actually sure."

"But what makes you think you've imprinted?" Seth was again questioning, his hand wiping at some sauce on his upper lip.

"I…met this girl. But we didn't make eye contact…. And I felt a pull towards her when I left." Sam shrugged, biting into the single slice of pizza in his hand that he had been working on for more than ten minutes.

"Well, that's great! When do we get to meet her?" Jared chimed, sipping at his beer.

"Not until I'm sure." Sam really didn't want them to know that he potentially imprinted on Bree, she was a vampire even if she didn't feel like one to him.

And even though the treaty between the vampires and wolves had become stronger, Sam didn't know how it would affect everyone for him to be attached to a vamp forever.

XxX

**I've been on a roll with this story and I hope y'all like it. It shouldn't be overly long, but no promises because I do plan on writing beyond the breaking dawn movie.**

**Rei**

**6/21/13**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL WRITE AND NOT UPDATE. THANKS.**


End file.
